HPIC Facility - SUMMARY To support the multi-disciplinary Center of Excellence in Emerging/Reemerging Infectious Disease, this COBRE will create a well-equipped Histology/Pathology/Imaging Core (HPIC) facility designed to provide services, expertise, instrumentation and training for the preparation, imaging and evaluation of experimental tissues by histological and immunohistochemical methods. This HPIC facility will be created from existing space within the VAMC's Veterinary Medical Unit (VMU) - the only AAALAC-accredited animal research facility in south central Idaho. Dedicated space in the VMU will centralize existing histology equipment and Year 1 COBRE funds will add important equipment upgrades and new state-of-the-art instruments to complete the facility. The HPIC, directed by a board-certified Anatomical and Clinical Pathologist and employing experienced technical staff, will provide consistent, reliable, and cost- effective histology/imaging/evaluation services and expertise. This HPIC facility is vital to the conduct of all 4 projects of this COBRE proposal. Further, this facility will be made available as a shared resource on a fee-for-service basis for all investigators in Idaho. Interest in the formation of this shared facility has been extraordinary (see 10 letters of support from investigators at 5 institutions) largely because such centralized equipment, services and expertise has been unavailable in the region for decades. Many interested investigators are INBRE-supported and as such will be charged reduced rates for these services. Given this overwhelming need for such a facility in our region, IVREF and the VA Hospital Director have committed to maintaining the HPIC beyond the period of COBRE funding.